


i need you with me, i need you in me

by CKGrillie



Category: CallMeKevin-Fandom, CallMeKevin-youtuber
Genre: Call me kevin, CallMeKevin - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Like, Lust Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, What Is Wrong With ME, even tho u both want it, i use a real person as an outlet for my sexual fantasy club, idk just wanna say that just in case, ish, ppl yall might rly not like this one, pretty much unexplained circumstances, shut up, the more fics i write the more fucked up they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKGrillie/pseuds/CKGrillie
Summary: “I-I need you to help. I need s-something, I need-” he stutters out before groaning again, and you rush over to him.“Are you okay? I can call the doctor, Kevin. You might have a bad fever or something, I’m not sure-” As you say this you touch his forehead to check his temperature, and he unexpectedly lunges forward into your touch and groans-no, moans? Is that what he’s doing? What the…





	i need you with me, i need you in me

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! warning for dub-con ish, im fucked up ik ok, ik.

Kevin doesn’t know what was in that pill he just took, but he’s starting to feel like he made a terrible mistake. 

 

_ This is what I get for accepting strange things from strange people _ , he thinks,  _ Christ I’m an idiot.  _

 

The stranger on the street said it was just a placebo spirit booster, a little push into self confidence towards doing whatever you are too scared to do in life. Kevin’s had a crush on you for ages now, and in a small fit of spontaneous decision he paid the guy for the placebo ( _ real drug maybe? Oh Jesus this was a mistake),  _ because maybe then he’d finally ask you out. 

 

_ It’s really just an empty pill _ , the smiling and supposedly trustworthy business man had said,  _ It’s not that it needs something in it, it’s the  _ feeling  _ that there’s something in it that builds confidence. That’s the real trick, it’s why it always works. Everything you do after taking it comes from  _ you. 

 

Whatever it was that Kevin took, it was definitely  _ not _ just a mind-trick mood changer. He’s been sweating and panting for the last few hours, only in his boxers and spread out on the top of his bed. 

 

It’s like there are waves inside of him, crashing around and moving, shifting inside him as the tide rises and falls. His arms feel detached from his body but he can feel one thing more than anything else: the throbbing, hot, irresistible, heat from his cock shooting what feels like electricity down inside to the tips of his fingers and toes. 

 

He tried masterbating once, twice, maybe three times to make it go away  _ please,  _ but it almost made it worse. He can feel the individual fibers of his boxers and exactly where they are touching him, and the air moving from the fan above him feels like a vibrator strapped to his length without a pause for even a second. It’s like any sense relating to his hot  _ hot  _ problem is dialed to eleven, and he still can’t figure out what to do about it. 

 

Finally he manages to ignore the constant and exhausting orgasmic high feeling for a second to reach for his phone, dialing the first number that it recommends for him. 

 

“Hello? _ ”  _ you answer your phone in slight confusion, “What’s up Kevin? It’s like 1 am dude.” 

 

The sound of your voice has him coming again, for what, the fourth time? It’s not quite an orgasm though, like he hasn’t actually hit the peak, yet his mouth involuntarily gives a little whine as he shudders and shakes his way through whatever it is. 

 

_ “Please”,  _ he practically groans into the mouthpiece, “Come over  _ please,  _ I need you- I need your help.” 

 

“Uhh..” You’re a bit more confused now, and did what you just heard sound like what you thought it sounded like? Is he getting sick? You’re more concerned with if he’s alright, so you tell him what you’re gonna do. 

 

“Listen, Kevin, I’m coming over right now okay? Stay there. I’m going to help you. Can you stay on the line?” 

 

He whimpers again, and in embarrassment he ends the call after he hears  _ I’m coming over right now. _

 

A brief moment of shame comes over him, but it is quickly overwhelmed by the desire to have you here with him, to have you fuck- no, to have you  _ help  _ him. He needs your touch- or your  _ care  _ until he can sweat out whatever this thing is he took. Going to the hospital would be too expensive, and he’s struggling a lot with income already. It’s not like he’s dying or anything, despite what his extremely sensitive cock would have him believe right now. 

 

Twenty minutes later, you’ve made it to his apartment and let yourself in using a spare key you have. “Kevin?” you say in the silence of the living room, and you hear a slight noise from his bedroom. 

 

Gently pushing the door open, you are greeted with the sight of a sweating, red-faced, half naked Kevin laying across his bed. Overcome by a bit of shock, you stand there for a second as he groans out loud when he sees you. 

 

“I-I need you to help. I need s-something, I _ need- _ ” he stutters out before groaning again, and you rush over to him. 

 

“Are you okay? I can call the doctor, Kevin. You might have a bad fever or something, I'm not sure-.” As you say this you touch his forehead to check his temperature, and he unexpectedly lunges forward into your touch and groans-no,  _ moans _ ?  _ Is that what he’s doing? What the… _

 

“Kevin, I think I should call 911 or something, you really don’t seem..well.” you glance at him and your face turns red when you see the evidence of his arousal clear through his boxers. 

 

“No,  _ no,  _ I don’t need that, please I just need, just please touch me again.” You are still next to him when he says that, and in your confusion you don’t react quickly enough when he pulls you down for a very sloppy kiss. 

 

“Kevin what are you mmfff- Kevin, what the fuck? What’s wrong with…” you trail off after a brief flash of annoyance. Why were you annoyed again? Because of Kevin.. _ Kevin.  _ And suddenly you are turned on, you feel heat in your crotch spreading out to the rest of your body from the thought of the man below you right now, gazing up at you with desperately lustful eyes and an attentive rigid cock. 

 

“Please fuck me,” the words tumble out of your mouth without you even thinking about it, “Please just- oh god, no, I don’t-.” 

 

You’re both on the bed now, unaware of why you’re laying there but unable to make yourself get back up to maybe, call 911 or something? You can’t will your legs to move away from Kevin for even a brief minute.  _ What’s happening?  _

 

Laying on the bed together, each of you are gasping at the thought of anything happening and craving it so fucking badly that almost every other thought in your brain has deserted you. You try to hold back, less affected than him for now and knowing that he probably doesn’t want this like you do, but the longer you abstain the stronger the influence gets. What the fuck did he just..what,  _ infect _ you with? You can only imagine what it feels like for Kevin, seeing him panting and unable to ride a high back down to normal levels.  He's palming the himself, in open view of you, desperately trying to get what his body is straining for but it still won't help him.

 

He’s crying now, tears slipping down his cheeks at the lack of feeling he  _ needs  _ and your stomach jolts at the sight of it. “ _ Please,”  _ he says again for the hundredth time this night, and this time his voice breaks on the word. He’s going crazy and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take this, but he’s resisting doing anything to you that you don’t want. 

 

Resilience broken by the increasing influence of whatever it is Kevin infected you with, and the jolting hotness of how Kevin said that word, you finally reach over to him and brush your hand down his chest. He jumps at the sudden contact and sobs as your hand trails downward. 

 

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ please don’t stop, please don’t, I need it now.” he cries out, and your eyes are dilating as whatever's in your system speeds up to the level Kevin’s at right now. Somehow you’ve ripped off your clothing along the way and he’s rid himself of his boxers, and you see yourself almost in an out-of-body way climbing on top of him. Each point of contact between you is like fire in your veins and the feeling courses through your blood down to your crotch. 

 

“I-I can’t stop, Kevin, I don’t- I don’t want to stop, I need you inside me, what the hell is happening,” you try to convey what you’re thinking to him, and he’s spouting out words that sound similar and full of confusion and questions and, still, the  _ need _ . 

 

You’re both frantic now, grasping and touching and it’s  _ so much,  _ you think,  _ so fast and so much at once  _ yet you need more of it. He slides into you and both of you almost lose it right then but whatever is controlling your desire won’t let you, you need to finish strong, finish after the act is completed. 

 

Now Kevin’s the one pressing you against the bed and he’s got his hands on your chest, massaging and rolling your boobs under his warm palms, and the feeling stimulates you at the same time as the sloppy and fast back and forth from down below. You scratch at his back and he moans and thrusts his hips forward harder and neither of you can stop or you feel like you’d die. 

 

The raging desire has reached a crescendo now, and tears streaming down each of your faces you’re calling each other’s names among high pitched yelps of ecstasy and it’s wild and crazy and nothing like you’ve experienced before. Finally,  _ finally,  _ you both come, messy and out of control, and Kevin slips out of you to slump down on the bed next to you. 

 

It’s hard to catch your breath, and you still feel hot and turned on, but it’s nowhere near how it was before. The sound of fast heartbeats thudding fill the air but starts to die down after a few minutes. It’s silent for a few moments after that before Kevin speaks. 

 

“I’m...I’m sorry, I...I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what that was. I’ve wanted that for ages but that was..was crazy. I know you didn’t- you probably didn’t-” He stumbles his way through saying, mortified and so so guilty, but you shush him by holding up a finger. 

 

“I- I wanted that too. I have for a long time, but I don’t blame you for it happening the way it just did. Kevin, I’ve liked you for so long. I know you wouldn’t do that sort of thing just to sleep with me.” 

 

“Alright,” he says, slightly relieved that you don’t blame him, but the guilt comes back after Kevin remembers the reason that happened. The guy on the street. God, he’s an idiot. He mentally slaps himself, then goes on to explain what happened before you arrived. Kevin really can be such an idiot sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp. there it is. more proof im crazyy.


End file.
